Day 21
Day 21 is Monday, December 13th, 1982 in story mode. A special program for political asylum is established. Rules in effect Events *The second entrant is an Antegrian female who is seeking asylum. She is the "Antegrian whistleblower" mentioned in the news on days 11, 14, 17, and today. Photos on her documents match the picture of her in The Truth of Arstotzka today, but the newspaper cannot be viewed after clicking walk to work and the photo does not appear in the official bulletin. Her papers are valid. *The fourth entrant is a male worker from the United Federation. His papers are valid, but he offers to pay the inspector a bribe of 10 credits for a red stamp in order to break his contract in Arstotzka and get a better job in Impor. Denying entry will lead to a citation. *The sixth entrant is Danic Lorun, needed to unlock the Republia token and a related achievement. Lorun only has a passport but he promises to come back in three days with valid documents. He gives the inspector his watch as collateral. The inspector can either deny entry and return him the watch, allow entry and keep his watch, or detain him and keep his watch. The latter is done by stamping a red stamp on his passport, giving it back to him, and clicking "detain" once he asks the inspector to return the watch. If he is denied without reason, a citation will still be given after he has been detained. **To get the token and the achievement, Lorun needs to be allowed to enter. He will return on day 23, in which case the inspector can give him his watch in exchange for the token. *During the eighth entrant's inspection, a person on a motorcycle shows up and attacks the guards. This brings up an option to use the tranquilizer gun. Sergiu will die in the fight (disabling later events related to him) if the inspector does not stop the attacker fast enough. The attacker will then throw a grenade at the booth, instantly killing the inspector if not eliminated in time. *At the end of the day, the inspector's sister gets arrested and the inspector gets the option to take care of her daughter for 40 credits. Unless the inspector plans on bringing his entire family to Obristan (ending 18) near the end of the game and unless the niece gets sick, adopting her will lead to a monetary net gain. *If Danic Lorun was detained earlier today, the inspector will automatically sell his watch for 10 credits at the end of the day. Transcripts Fourth entrant (entrant who wants to be denied) Introduction: *''Red stamp.'' *inspector What? *''Give me red stamp.'' *''I am serious.'' *''I have better job offer in Impor.'' *''Red stamp and I can break contract in Arstotzka.'' *''10 credits for you.'' If approved: *''Damn it.'' *''I am sure you deny people all day.'' *''Why not now?'' *''I figure something else out.'' *out of the [[booth] on the Kolechian side instead of the Arstotzkan side] If denied: *''Ok, now I get free from this bad job.'' *''Thanks.'' *receives 10 credits and a [[citation] stating "Applicant clear for entry."] ''The Truth of Arstotzka'' headlines *''Antegrian Whistleblower Accepted By Arstotzka. Move Risks Angering Neighbors'' *''Mysterious Poison Hospitalizes Several! Unnamed Immigrant Smuggles Deadly Agent'' **Appears if Khaled Istom was poisoned on day 20 *''Grestin Suffers Another Border Attack'' **Appears if a randomly generated smuggler was approved for entry and committed suicide bombing on day 20. de:Tag 21 Category:Days